


strangers on a train

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [13]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, F/F, Reunions, Trains, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique gets on a train in 1980.  She meets a stranger, and an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strangers on a train

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: meeting on a train

That day was red and blue.  

Mystique wore her hair cropped close and red, a pair of blue jeans and a denim jacket, collar speckled with buttons that didn't mean anything but 'leave me alone.'  A strong jaw and deep set eyes completed the illusion of being someone not to talk to.

She climbed onto the train, shifting herself a train ticket, and sat down in one of the four seats that faced each other in the middle of the car.

Two stops later, in a suburb of DC, a familiar face sat down diagonally across from her.

Moira MacTaggert.

She didn't look a day older than that day on the beach in Cuba -- she was even wearing the same makeup.  

Mystique didn't say anything, had no reason to.

She wanted to, though.

It made her think of the past, think of that golden summer, think of a dozen different things that she'd wished she could forget.

It was easier to think she was doing the right thing when she didn't think about the good things.

Moira was one of those things.

Taking a deep breath, Mystique closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep.  Maybe when she woke again, Moira would be gone.

She was right.


End file.
